


meant to bee.

by Darthweenie235



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Waverly to the rescue, bee allergy, epi pen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: Nicole and waverly one shot. Nicole isn't answering her phone and didn't show for work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my mum is severely allergic to bee's, wasps and anything that flies and stings at the same time really. so this one is just an idea I had from that. don't worry I am first aid qualified and know how to administer an epi-pen. hope you enjoy!

Waverly hadn’t heard from her girlfriend all morning. Considering she woke up to a text from said girlfriend pretty much every day, it was a bit odd. Maybe she was busy, Waverly knows how work can be, her job as a sheriff’s deputy required her to be on call at all times if there was a big incident, maybe she got called in. So she left it.

Lunch came and went and still nothing from Nicole, Waverly was beginning to get concerned. This wasn’t like Nicole. As she was wiping the bar down her phone chimed.

_Wynonna (13:05)_

_Have you seen Haughtpants today?_

Panic began to set in, if Wynonna hadn’t seen her and Waverly hadn’t heard anything from her, where was she?

_Waverly (13:06)_

_No, nothing._

_Wynonna (13:06)_

_Odd. She was supposed to meet us half an hour ago._

Heart racing, Waverly dumped the dish cloth on the bar shouting to Gus upstairs she was going to take her lunch break. She pretty much sprinted to her truck, not caring about the angry patrons of shorties curing at her as she pushed past. There was only one thing on her mind, one specific person. She needed to see Nicole. Needed to make sure she was ok.

Waverly was pushing the speed limit as the five minute drive to Nicole’s house on the edge of town took what seemed like an eternity. This gave Waverly an eternity to worry. An eternity to get herself worked up and in a state of panic. The long gravel track off the main road, seemed like torture to the brunette behind the wheel.

Waverly could see the three bedroom house, its white picket fence round the front yard, the chair sat on the porch its floral cushion on display, she could see the flowers her and Nicole had planted not so long ago beginning to flower in the early July sun. Waverly could see all the curtains were shut tight and there were no lights on inside. Waverly could see the house. Waverly could only hope Nicole was inside. Hope she was ok.

Pulling up in front of the fence, she hopped out of her truck and had to hold herself from running straight inside, it took incredible self-restraint.

She knocked once. Twice. Three times. No answer.

Waverly was really panicking now. She wasn’t picking up and she wasn’t answering her phone. She hadn’t showed up for work. She ran round to the front window and looked in, using her hands to shade the sun and get a better look.

The TV was on and Nicole’s boots were by the coffee table, her Stetson hung on the rack in its usual place. So she was home that was a start. Waverly looked left, no Nicole. She looked right. A pair of feet stuck out from divider between the living room/ kitchen and the dining room. Nicole. She banged on the window and shouted for her girlfriend.

Nothing. Not even a twitch. Something was wrong.

Waverly tried the back door. Unlocked. She ran to where Nicole was propped up against the wall. She was in her uniform and looked as if she was just about to leave. However Nicole was unconscious and unresponsive. Waverly tried shaking her shoulders and calling her name but Nicole wouldn’t come too. The officer’s head was lolled forward and she was pale apart from a pair of extremely blotchy cheeks. Waverly recognised those blotches. Pulling Nicole’s collar away from her neck and chest, Waverly could see the pink marks spread. Waverly knew those blotches.

“Shit.”

The brunette began to panic when something in Nicole’s hand caught her eye. Her epi pen. Waverly had learnt in their time together, that her girlfriend was severely allergic to bees, wasps, hornets and horse flies. Nicole had showed her how to administer the adrenalin just in case, and Waverly thanked the lord she did. First, she looked for a puncture wound. Nicole’s had one sleeve rolled up and Waverly found what she was searching for. The redhead’s freckled limb was twice the size than normal and just above her wrist a very distinct hole was seen.

Trying to stay as calm as possible, Waverly grabbed the epi pen and flicked off the cap whilst poking to find the squishy part of Nicole’s thigh. She held the pen in one hand, and moved her other away when she found it. Thumb over the end, the smaller woman forcefully pushed the pen onto her leg, pushing the top button on impact, holding her breath as the needle went in administering the adrenalin and she counted to ten.

Those ten seconds were the longest of her life. Reaching ten she pulled the pen away and grabbed her phone to call an ambulance.

“Hello 911 what is your emergency?” “Hello my name is Waverly Earp and I need an ambulance I am at” Waverly gave Nicole’s adress “and I’m with my girlfriend she’s had a severe allergic reaction. I have administered the epi but she’s still unconscious.”

“Ok we have dispatched an ambulance to the address, can you tell me what her allergy is?”

“It’s a sting, she’s still not awake what do I do?!” Waverly was in a frenzied panic, worrying about her girl.

“Ok, I need you to stay calm, can you put her in the recovery position? Can you do that?” the lady on the phones voice was calming as Waverly gently laid Nicole down, put one arm out at 90 degrees, the back her other hand against her cheek, raining her leg as she rolled her onto her side, putting her head back to make sure her airway was open.

“Ok I’ve done that now what?” Waverly was scared.

“Ok, brilliant job Waverly, can you tell me how this happened?”

“I don’t know, she was like this when I got here, she didn’t show for work so I drove over and found her like this.” She could here sirens coming down the road and began to relax.

“That sounds like the ambulance, the paramedic will take over now but you’ve done a brilliant job Waverly.”

The brunette opened the door for the men, and the walked over to where Nicole was led. They worked quickly and effectively, rolling her girlfriend onto a stretcher, and carrying her out to the ambulance as Waverly followed.

“You can ride in the back if you like?” the paramedic suggested, giving her a kind smile and holding out a hand to help Waverly in.

Soon they were away, Waverly holding the redheads hand, the non-swollen one, as she still lay unconscious. The small woman couldn’t help but worry that she was too late, that she had failed.

“Don’t worry. You got there just in time.” The paramedic said as they pulled up to the emergency room, and Nicole was moved inside.

The doctor told her the same thing. That Waverly saved her life, that she was going to make a full recovery and for the first time since she got to Nicole’s she could breathe.

The redhead was propped up in bed looking at something out the window when Waverly walked in, the noise making Nicole turn her head and smile when she saw who it was. Nicole held out her arms and Waverly gladly tucked herself under her girlfriends chin, sighing in contentment.

“You saved my life today waves.” Nicole sounded sincere and soft.

“I don’t know what I’d have done if I lost you Nicole.” Waverly’s bottom lip trembled.

“Hey sssh I’m not going anywhere. “ Nicole stroked her hand over Waverly head rocking them gently.

“Nicole, what happened?”

“You’ll never bee-lieve me.” Nicole couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s not funny!” Waverly was trying not to laugh, but failing. That was the thing she loved about Nicole, she always made her feel better in the worst situations.

“Nic?”

“Yeah baby?”

“I love you.” Waverly looked up into Nicole’s hazel eyes and smiled.

“I love you too Waverly.” They kissed, slow and strong. Full of meaning when Nicole pulled away with a smile.

“We were always meant to bee.” Nicole was howling with laughter finding herself hysterical.


End file.
